new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Castle Rock was based on Osamu Tezuka?
The Hulu series, Castle Rock, was based on Stephen King. But let's imagine, for this one, what if Castle Rock was really based on Osamu Tezuka. Changes * Castle Rock would be based on Osamu Tezuka's characters, such as Astro Boy and Kimba. ** It would also renamed Metro City. * Castle Rock would've be a live action/animated comedy series. * Michael Bay would've directed, written, and produce Castle Rock instead of J. J. Abrams. * Castle Rock would've be made by Lionsgate instead of Warner Bros. * Castle Rock would be rated TV-G rather than TV-MA. ** However, most of the adult gags were toned down in its AU version. Information Metro City is an American live-action/animated comedy web television series, featuring and inspired by characters, settings, and themes from the stories of Osamu Tezuka and his fictional place of Metro City. The series premiered on July 25, 2018 on Hulu. It was created by Chris Savino, and stars Candi Milo. On August 14, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, which is set to premiere on October 23, 2019. Premise Metro City combines "the mythological scale and intimate character storytelling of Tezuka’s best-loved works, weaving an epic saga of darkness and light, played out on a few square miles of the city." Characters * Candi Milo as Astro Boy and Kimba Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019) Production Development On February 17, 2017, it was announced that Hulu, Michael Bay was planning on a new series entitled Metro City, based on Tezuka's large canon of work. It was further reported that the series would be written by Chris Savino, produced by Platinum Dunes, and distributed by Lionsgate. Four days later, Hulu revealed that they had given the production a series order consisting of a first season of ten episodes, and executive producers would include Bay, Savino, Ben Stephenson, and Liz Glotzer. On July 12, 2017, it was announced that Michael Uppendahl was joining the production as a co-executive producer and would direct the pilot episode. On August 14, 2018, it was announced that Hulu had renewed the series for a second season, which is set to premiere on October 23, 2019. Casting Filming Visual effects were used to alter seasons, including adding snow to scenes in which there was also snow on location, as well as to create a forest fire. Music The 1963 Astro Boy theme song is used in a few scenes of every episode. Release Marketing Simultaneously with the series announcement, Hulu released the very first teaser trailer for the series. The teaser trailer mentions titles of and characters from a number of Osamu Tezuka's manga including: Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion, Dororo, Black Jack, Metropolis, Unico, The Amazing 3, and Faust. On October 8, 2017, a second teaser trailer was unveiled at the annual Boston Comic Con and subsequently released online. On February 1, 2018, a thirty-second television commercial for the series was released online, and eventually aired three days later, during Super Bowl LII. Hulu reportedly paid $5 million to air the advertisement during the football game. On May 2, 2018, a third teaser trailer was released, alongside the announcement of the show's premiere date of July 25, 2018. On July 10, 2018, the first full trailer for the series was released. Premiere On June 8, 2018, the series took part in the annual ATX Television Festival in Austin, Texas, where a "first look" at footage took place. Following the premiere of the footage, a question-and-answer panel occurred with creators and executive producers Sam Shaw and Dustin Thomason. On June 19, 2018, it was announced that the series would hold its world premiere during the show's panel at San Diego Comic Con in San Diego, California, where cast members including Candi Milo were set to be in attendance. On September 7, 2018, the series took part in the 12th Annual PaleyFest Fall Television Previews, which featured a screening of the first season finale and a discussion with creator and executive producer Sam Shaw. Home media The series was released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on digital platforms on October 15, 2018. It was then released on Blu-ray, 4K UHD Blu-ray and DVD on January 8, 2019. All ten episodes of the season were made available in the set along with exclusive bonus content. Category:What if